


Gavin's Hair

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin catches Michael watching old Slow Mo Guys, and wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Hair

Gavin was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, playing Minecraft. He was looking for diamond and failing miserably.

He looked over at Michael, who was lying belly-down on the floor in front of the TV, headphones on, watching some YouTube videos. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows were drawn together.

The blond paused his game and got up for a glass of water, purposely walking by the laptop to try to catch a glimpse of what his boy was watching, but the screen was at the wrong angle. Damn.

On his way back to the living room, Michael looked up at him and frowned. Gavin raised an eyebrow, but the American went back to his video without a word.

That was it. He was curious now.

He set his drink on the table and knelt down next to him. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asked.

“Hmm? Oh, just this old Slow Mo Guys video of yours. The Matrix one.” Michael pulled off his headphones and looked up at Gav. “When you had your long hair.”

Gavin unconsciously reached for the back of his neck. “What about it?”

“I never knew you when you had it. By the time I met you, you’d cut it off.”

“So?”

“So what? I’m not allowed to think about what you were like before I met you, ya prick? C’mon, I caught you watching those old Bullshit videos I made.”

The Brit laughed. “Bloody hell, those are embarrassing. And endearing,” he said, ruffling Michael’s hair as he stood up. “Wanna play some Minecraft with me?”

“Nah, I gotta plan this week’s Rage Quit. I shouldn’t even be on YouTube.” The redhead shut his laptop and stood up, watching Gavin slide back into his spot on the couch. He walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you grew it out again.”

“Yeah? Everyone else hated it.”

“Everyone else doesn’t wanna hang onto it while they’ve got their dick down your throat.” Michael winked and walked down the hallway, bringing his laptop into their office in the back.

Gavin stared as he walked away. How fast does hair grow?


End file.
